Ever Be
by the-great-snape-debate
Summary: Snape takes Felix Felicis ... the effects last an hour. But is it long enough for him to get through what he must endure?


(Written for the contest for "Severus Snape and the Marauders" Links to the kickstarter and their main website can be located on my profile since links do not work inside stories. Hope you all enjoy.)

'Severus,' Said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, 'you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready … if you are prepared …'

'I am,' said Snape.

He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

'Then, good luck,' said Dumbledore, and he watched with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius.

Snape left the room and barely saw Sirius moving around the corner and out of sight. Snape had half a mind to go after him, but what was a petty rivalry when he had far more important things to do. Severus could feel the blood draining from his face, his entire body numb with fear. No, Black didn't matter at the moment.

He made his way quickly down to the dungeons, his robes billowing out behind him making him look like an over grown bat. What few students where in the hall parted, moving out of his way without question.

The journey to his rooms felt both too long and too short, as if time had sped up and slowed down at the same time. He entered his rooms and closed the door, leaning heavily against the hard wood frame. He knew this was coming. For years he knew this was coming … and this year had proven it. The dark mark steadily getting darker and darker every year.

He looked down at his arm, his hand clenched in a fist. The dark mark was hurting more and more as the hours flew past, even after Potter had returned from the graveyard. The material of his sleeve was wet, and though he could not see the colour against the dark material, he knew it was blood.

The dark mark had started bleeding. It was to be expected really. He'd never ignored the dark lord for this long. The longer it went ignored, the more the mark burned. He couldn't even imagine what Igor's will look like, now that he's on the run.

He didn't bother to lift his sleeve, to clean the blood, there was no point. He was wasting time. He grabbed his cloak and his silver mask, putting the cloak on and hiding the mask inside the material. He didn't want any students to see him. He didn't want anyone to see him.

He headed for the door and paused, his hand on the door knob. A thought had filled him.

'_Good luck.' _Dumbledore had said. Severus would need all the luck he could get. For all he knew, he could be walking to his death. Severus shivered slightly as he looked back into his room. Would it still be good?

Severus walked over to his book shelf and pulled two books down, behind them was a small black box. He pulled it out and placed it on a small round antique table. Well … he supposed it wouldn't hurt.

He opened the small box and inside was a small, dusty vial of a gold liquid. "Felix Felicis." Also known as "Liquid Luck." He'd never actually managed to successfully brew a batch in his life. This one, was brewed by Horace Slughorn. He'd won it in his sixth year advanced potions class. He'd remembered the day easily. It was the last time he could remember Lily looking at him, as if she were proud of him. Then again … he could have mistaken the expression. But it was what he liked to hold on to.

Severus popped the top of the vial, and brought it to his lips, pausing. He flinched as his arm burned a bit more and he downed the potion. It really couldn't hurt his odds. There was a strong chance he would be killed on sight anyway.

Severus put the vial down and headed for his room door, down the hall, onto the grounds and out the front gate. Once he was outside the gate he pulled out his wand, pressed the tip to the mark, and apparated.

He appeared inside a small clearing, surprised that they were no longer in the graveyard. Though it didn't feel any less disconcerting.

"Sssseverusss." Severus spun on the spot and looked at the Dark Lord who stood not far from him, his wand raised, Bellatrix at his side cackling at Severus' misfortune. "You have betrayed me Severusss." Voldemort said in his high, snake like voice.

Severus immediately fell to his knee. "Please, my lord." Severus begged. "Allow me to explain." He said staring at the ground. The potion had to be working. If it wasn't he would have been dead on sight for sure. He was sure that was why Voldemort had his wand drawn on his arrival.

"You did not come when I had called, Sseverusss." He said, walking around the kneeling man before him. "Tell me why I should allow you to waste my time."

Severus had to think quickly. "I have valuable information for you, my lord." He said, "I remained at the school not to deliberately disobey you. But to maintain my position at the school, to keep Dumbledore's trust so that I may further aid you." Severus' entire body felt tense but he forced himself to relax, if he looked scared he knew it would be the end. If, he even took notice.

"Stand Severussss." Voldemort said, finally stopping his circling in front of him. Severus stood, remaining sure and steady. Emitting a confidence he didn't feel. "Look at me Ssseverusssss." Severus hated how the man said his name. Like a snake louring in it's prey. Severus focused on his occlumency enough to keep anything of importance out of the dark lord reach, but not enough to raise suspicion. He allowed Voldemort to search his mind, praying to anyone who would listen that Voldemort would not find anything remiss.

He could see in his memory the things Voldemort was pulling forward. As if a movie were playing inside his head.

Lessons with Potter, berating the boy. Insulting Granger. Conversations with Dumbledore, things that portrayed Dumbledore's trust of him.

"You have been this close to Potter for so many years, and not once did you attempt to kill him?" Voldemort asked. Severus maintained eye contact with him.

"I didn't think it was my place to kill him my lord." He said, knowing that it would not be a good enough answer. "Had I done so, you would have not returned."

"You say this as if you had predicted the boys usefulness to my return, Severus." Voldemort said doubtingly.

"He lies." Bellatrix said walking up to them. "He was unfaithful. Dumbledore's little pet." She said madly as she approached Snape who didn't flinch from her. "Nice and cosy in his little school, while I, who remained faithful-"

"Leave us now, Bellatrix." Voldemort said coldly. Bellatrix looked at Voldemort, anger clear on her face before she turned on Snape. It was better not to anger the dark lord when she was trying so hard to prove herself. She apparated away leaving the two alone in the clearing. "You have been so useful to me in the past Severus." He said walking around him again. Severus could feel the effects wearing off as Voldemort asked him question after question, his red eyes never leaving Severus', testing him, trying to find faults in what he said. Trying to discern lies from truth.

It couldn't be an hour already could it? The potion is supposed to last an hour. But he supposed, with what was going on, it could have been an hour already. It felt a lot later than that. Severus swallowed nervously as the potion continued to wear off slowly. What would happen when it did? Would his luck actually run out.

"Severus," Voldemort said finally catching Severus' attention back to the matter at hand. "You have proven yourself very loyal." Severus' heart pounded in his chest as Voldemort backed away, his bone white wand in his hand. The wand that could cause so much pain … the wand that had killed Lily. And this was it, the potion was worn off. "But … You had kept me waiting Severus … you had lead me to believe you were not faithful. And for this you must be punished." Severus kept eye contact with Voldemort, refusing to flinch even as Voldemort brought his wand down.

"Crucio!"


End file.
